A data center generally refers to a system that implements functions such as data centralized processing, data exchange, and data management within physical space. With development of technologies and advancement of the society, more data is generated, and a data center is increasingly important.
From a perspective of hardware composition, existing data centers generally include two types, that is, a wired data center and a wireless data center. The wired data center includes multiple cabinet servers centered on data processing and cables connecting components within the cabinet servers. As a communication passage between the cabinet servers and between the components within the cabinet servers, the cables are generally relatively large in quantity. The wired data center has problems of a bad maintainability and a bad fault-tolerance capability due to the large quantity of cables. In addition, scattered cables block a ventilation channel and cause bad heat sink performance. To resolve the problems, the wireless data center is widely applied. Since the wireless data center performs communication in a wireless manner, the foregoing problems of the wired data center can be well resolved.
However, the inventor finds in the study process of this application that, in the prior art, a radio signal is generally horizontally transmitted while a radio signal transmission is performed in a wireless data center, and electromagnetic radiation generated by the radio signal causes electromagnetic interference to electronic devices in the wireless data center, and affects service lives of the electronic devices and transmission quality of the radio signal.